Traditional chemical-based propulsion systems may be used to launch and maneuver space vehicles. Once aloft, an additional amount of chemicals, or fuel, is required to provide thrust. Further, additional fuel may be required to generate electrical power. However, such chemical-based propulsion systems are inherently limited by the amount of fuel that is transported into space along with the vehicle. At some point during the operating life of the space vehicle, the fuel will become depleted and will thus render the space vehicle unusable.
Further, generation of electrical power, both for space and terrestrial applications, is becoming increasingly important. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide a more efficient and effective propulsion system for space vehicles and/or for electrical power generation for both space and terrestrial applications.